


Passion & Desire

by somanyficstowritesolittletime



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: 18 + only, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyficstowritesolittletime/pseuds/somanyficstowritesolittletime
Summary: Arthur and the reader share their feelings about eachother for the first time in their relationship. The reader wants to show him just how much he means to her.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & You, Arthur Fleck/Joker (Joker 2019), Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 7





	Passion & Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: 18 + only! Smut! Sex in a elevator, oral sex - female reciving, some finger banging, lots of cussing, lots of I love yous, a little kinky, thigh riding, praising, unprotected sex (wrap it up y'all), creampie, mention of abuse.

Another night out on the town with my darling Arthur, his arm draped around my shoulders as I snake my arm around his wasit. He whispers sweet nothings in my ear causing me to giggle as we walk down the side walk of Gotham. Things between us have been nothing but perfect. Arthur is the best guy I’ve ever met, he’s so funny, kind and sweet, he’s gentle and always asks for permission to kiss me or hold my hand while I’ve told him many times he doesn’t need to ask, that he can just go for it. It’s sweet though, I’ve never had a man ask for any kind of permission before.

I never knew people like him existed especially in shitty Gotham.

We were coming up on our apartment building. We’ve lived across the hall from eachother for years, talked every now and then but never really developed any kind of relationship besides being acquaintances until one night me and my boyfriend at the time got into a major fight. He got so angry at me over some stupid shit, he threw glass bottles at me, beat me nearly to a pulp until Arthur heard all the commotion next door, he opened the door and pulled my ex off of me and threw him out. If it wasn’t for Arthur I don’t think I would be here, he’s my saving grace.

Since that night things changed between Arthur and I. He stayed the night, took care of me, bandaged my wounds, he was my shoulder to cry on. He opened my eyes that not all men are the same, that there are still some good ones out there.

So here we are six months into our relationship, and it’s been the best six months of my life.

We came to a stop outside our apartment building, the street lights shining down on the two of us. “There’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you for awhile now, (Y/N).” Arthur smiles as moves to face me, cupping my face gently with his palms.

I smile as I look at the handsome man before me, his brow locks curling at the ends, his emerald eyes glistening in the light, a pretty smile playing on his lips while he runs soft circles into my skin.

“Really, Artie? Because there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you too. I’ve just been nervous about it.”

He laughs slightly as he pushes a piece of stray hair behind my ears. “Me too, darling.” He smiles, taking a deep breath. “I’ve never felt like this towards anyone before. You’ve changed my life for the better, (Y/N). You have been my light in the dark and without you I don’t know where I would be.” He smiles letting out another small laugh. “W-what I’m trying to say is… I-I love you, (Y/N). I’m so in love with you.”

My heart stops and stomach fills with butterflies as I look at the beautiful man before me. “Arthur…. I-I love you too. I love you so much.” I smile as I drap my arms around his neck pulling him into a steamy open mouth kiss, our tounges dancing in sync as they explore eachothers mouths. “Will you let me show you how much I love you?” I whisper against his lips.

“Please do, darling.” He smiles as he wraps his arms around my waist closing the space between us as he plants another kiss to my lips, my eyes flutter shut and knees go weak. Arthur walks me backwards into the building, our lips never leaving anothers.

We stumble into the elevator, his grip tightens around me as he pins me against the wall, our kiss deepening as he pulls my bottom lip causing a whimper to escape my throat. He hits a button with his foot causing the elevator doors to shut.

“How about you show me how much you love me right here honey?” He growls sending a vibration down my body only making me wetter.

I smirk. “Mmm, I like your thinking.” I hum as I press a hungry kiss to his lips. Knowing we could get caught any minute made the fire in the pit of my belly grow.

He settles his leg between my legs, I slowly begin to rock my hips against his thigh causing me to whimper. His hands settle on my waist guiding me while he leaves trail of wet kiss along my jaw line down my neck where he sunk his teeth into my skin causing me to moan as he sucked on the exposed skin.

“You like that sweetheart?”

“Mhmm.” I moan as I quicken my motions, rocking my hips back and forth against his thigh, a pool forming in my panties. He runs a hand underneath my shirt to my clothed breasts, he slips his hand underneath the material of my bra, taking a nipple in between his fingers, he begins to twist and pinch the nub causing me to moan. His lips stay glued to my neck while he plays with my breasts, the fire in the pit of my belly growing with each rock of my hips, and touch he made to my aching body. But it’s not enough, I need more, I need him. “Please…. Arthur.” I beg, not being able to take much more of this.

“Please what?” He asks, his sinful eyes meeting mine as he looks up at me.

“P-please fuck me.” I whimper.

“Getting impatient are we?” He asks as the elevator comes to a stop. “Looks like we got lucky and can take this into the apartment now.” He smiles as he removes his hand from my shirt.

I shake my head. “Ohh no you don’t. You said I could show you how much I love you in this elevator, and well Mr. Fleck that’s just what I’m going to do.” I smirk as I press a random button on the elevator, causing the doors to shut once again. “You shouldn’t start things you can’t finish.” I wink as I press a kiss to his neck.

“Oh-oh, I can finish what I started just fine, honey.” He hums as he presses me against the wall of the elevator causing me to giggle. “I’m going to have you screaming my name in no time, (Y/N). The whole building is going to know who you belong too.” His tone of voice is firm, intertwined in lust and desire, a tone that sent chills down my spine. A tone I never heard before.

I smile as I loop my arms around his neck closing the space between us. “I-I don’t think I can wait much longer, Arthur.”

“Patience babygirl. Good things come to those who wait.” He hums as he kneels down on the floor, he runs his hands underneath my knee length skirt, running them along the skin of my thighs up to my panties. He hooks his fingers between the material and pulls them down to my ankles, slipping them around my feet and placing them in the back pocket of his pants. He places wet kisses to the inside of my thighs, my eyes flutter shut as I lean my head against the wall of the elevator. He runs his hands around the back of my legs while I rest one on his shoulder giving him better access to my heat.

“Good girl.” He hums, before running his tounge along my soaked slit causing me to moan, and whimper as I intertwine my fingers between the material of my skirt pulling it up around my waist so I can run my fingers through his hair giving it a slight tug.

“You taste so sweet, kitten.” He smirks against my entrance, he swirls his tounge around my clit making my breath hitch.

“F-fuck Arthur.” I moan as I begin to rock my hips against his face, while he continues his motions. Lapping up my jusices like this was his last meal, and fuck did it feel amazing. Knots forming in the pit of my belly, my high was approcing quickly. “I’m going to c-cum, Arthur.”

“Cum sweetheart. Cum all over my face.” He demands as he slips two digits past my dripping entrance curling them up to hit my sweet spot, while he continued swirling his tounge over my swollen nub.

I arch my back as my walls clench around his fingers. “Oh-oh s-shit, Arthur.” I moan loudly, squeezing my eyes shut I swear I could see stars as I chase my high.

“Mmm, such a good girl for me.” He hums before he cleans up the mess he had made. I lean against the wall of the elevator, panting hard as Arthur stands to his feet. He snakes his arm around my waist pulling me into him placing a steamy open mouth kiss on my lips, my breath hitches as I taste myself on him. “I told you, you were sweet.” He hums as he brings his hands down to my ass lifting me up to pin me against the wall again, I wrap my legs around his wasit while I intertwine my fingers between his hair. His pants growing tighter as his buldge rests against the inside of my thigh.

“So… are you going to claim me as yours? Or what?” I ask batting my long lashes as I slide my hand down the material of his tan jacket. A smirk forms over his lips as he looks over at me.

“Maybe, if you’re good.”

“Good? I’ve been nothing but good, Mr. Fleck.”

He shrugs his shoulders. “That’s for me to decide. Ms. (Y/L/N)”

I giggle as I press a kiss to his lips. “Please Arthur.” I whisper against his lips. He brings his eyes to meet mine.

“Are you sure about this? Is this what you want?”

I nod my head. “More than anything in this world Arthur. I want you to claim me as yours.”

He smiles as he presses another kiss to my lips, moving one of his hands to undo the button on his pants they fall to the floor along with his white baggy underwear. His throbbing member aligns with my soaking entrance, with no warning he thrusts himself past my heat. My breath hitches as my walls stretch around him, filling me to the brim as he allows me to adjust to his size.

“H-holy fuck.” I mumble as my eyes flutter shut.

“Are you okay?”

I nod. “Yes, Arthur. I’m okay.” I smile. He presses sweet kisses to my lips as he slowly thrusts his hips. I rest my forehead against his, while I cup his face with my palms. “I love you so much, Arthur. I love you more than anything in this world.”

He smiles as he presses a sweet kiss to the top of my nose. “And I love you too, (Y/N). I love you more than life itself.”

Arthur begins to pick up the pace of his thrusts, driving himself in deeper, hitting all the right places. “You’re so tight, sweetheart. And so wet.”

“You feel so good, Arthur.”

His grip tightens around my waist, holding me close to him as he claims me as his own. Skin slapping against skin, whimpers and moans fill the elevator as we get lost in the feeling of eachother. Surely the whole building could hear the sinful sounds coming from the elevator as it passed every floor, and came to a stop, but Arthur and I didn’t care. We didn’t care who heard us, or saw us, the rest of the world didn’t matter, all that mattered was him and I, and the feeling of being intertwined in eachothers arms. It was him and I against the world, against the universe.

This wasn’t just sex between Arthur and I, this was something more, something I’ve never experienced with anyone before. We were making love, and that was better than any kind of wild kinky sex in the world. This was full of love and passion, full of heat and desire, full of a thing I never thought anyone could feel about someone before.

“Mmmm, f-fuck Arthur.” I moan while the formilar fire in the pit of my stomach begins to build, my high was approaching. “I’m going to cum.”

“C-cum all over me, angel.”

I thread my fingers through the material of Arthur’s shirt, my head falls back and my eyes fall shut while my walls clench around him and jusices spill onto him. “F-fuck.” I moan loudly.

“Mmm, fuck babygirl. You’re so good to me.” He moans as his thrusts begin to become irregular. “I’m going to cum.”

“Cum inside me Arthur.”

“Is that what you want?” He asks.

“Yes.”

“H-holy s-shit.” He grunts as his cock throbs and twitchs spilling himself inside of me. He rests his head against my chest. The both of us coming down from our highs as we lean against the wall of the elevator.

“That was amazing, Arthur.” I smile as I run my finger through his hair.

He smiles. “It was, darling.”

The elevator comes to a stop at our floor and the doors open. I raise a brow as I look at the empty hallway. “How about a round two? But this time in a bed?”

He raises his head and looks up at me and smiles. “I love you, (Y/N).”


End file.
